


Fast Enough

by AxleBoost



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Avenge, Determination, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, PTSD, Regret, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxleBoost/pseuds/AxleBoost
Summary: She has her speed, but what happens when that is not enough? [Oneshot]





	Fast Enough

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is! My new RWBY fanfiction. Believe it or not, I cranked this one's initial draft out in one sitting! It took me roughly two hours. Then I went back to make edits and add/remove a few lines. I think the language is tight and clear enough now. Here's hoping you will all enjoy this story! It really means a lot to me, and I've wanted to put this idea on paper for months. Feel free to leave a review or share with your friends!

**Fast Enough**

I look down at the soft, white snow as I march on, my breath visible with each unsteady huff. All around me, barren trees lie still against the background of white, and for a moment it is as if I'm the only person in the world. Stopping briefly, I gaze up at the one unchanging detail - the sky, its bold, pastel blue refusing to conform to the influence of winter's white. Amused, I realize the irony. After all, I must look the most out of place of all, dressed as vibrantly as I am. Then, refocusing on my task, I keep moving forward.

It is still light out when I finally reach the gravestone. My eyes trace over the familiar words with a mixture of deep sadness, admiration, and fond memories.

_Thus kindly I scatter._

"I'm back, Mom," I manage to croak out, already feeling my repressed emotion begin to wash over me. At last, the most difficult part of this task has presented itself. I feel wholly unworthy of standing before her grave. Summer Rose, my heroine, the mother and warrior gone too soon. What would she think of me now?

I do not ask, but inwardly feel my heart sink at the thought of disappointing her. My promises to her, my goals...what did they all mean now? Were they no more constant than rose petals floating in the wind?

I voice none of these inner thoughts, but as always, somehow feel she knows the insecurities I hide. Like most loving mothers, from what I remember of her, she had been perceptive that way. Something tells me that wherever she is now, that hasn't changed.

"Mom," I continue, my heart heavy with regret, "I have something to tell you." In spite of my grief, I chuckle. "Well, a lot, actually."

Overcome with emotion, at first I cannot continue. All I can do is try to push away the painful memories swelling up inside me. A very clear, striking thought echoes in my head. I no longer feel the cold, or see the trees and snow behind me. My mind has left my body, and I know only this one thought that envelops me as completely as my bright red cloak.

_I wasn't fast enough._

Once more, I try to speak. My mouth moves, and to my relief, words come out.

"Something's happened. To me, my friends, Professor Ozpin and the other professors, the school. Everything's a mess." I look away, remembering the pain my friends endured. The loss, the chaos, everything they, we... _I_ , had to go through.

"Team RWBY isn't doing so great right now, if I'm being honest. At the tournament, our enemies made their next move. The White Fang attacked too. Apparently, they were working together. We fought hard, but the attack, plus the Grimm that were drawn to Vale, were too much. Most of us were able to get away, but we're still all a little shaken up."

I rub the gravestone and picture each of my teammates, one after the other. "We didn't all make it. Ozpin's missing. Yang's…" My breath catches, but I force the words out. "Yang's been hurt. Really badly. She lost an arm in the attack, trying to save Blake. I'm...I'm really worried about her. We spoke after it was all over, but she won't talk to me or dad much anymore. I hope she's going to be okay. You'd know what to do, Mom...but I don't." I finally allow myself to cry. "I wish you were here to tell me," I admit through choked sobs.

After a moment of silence, I take a deep breath and collect myself. "Blake left. We don't know why, but I think there's more to it than what Blake told us. A man attacked her, and he's the one who hurt Yang. He was someone from the White Fang, but Sun didn't know much more than that, according to Yang. So, I think Blake left for other reasons. Something to do with her past. I hope wherever she is, she's being careful. Oh, and Weiss!" I feel my lips curl into a frown. "Weiss went back to the Schnee manor with her family. Not by choice. So now it's just me and dad, I guess. And Uncle Qrow, whenever he stops by."

The picture our uncle showed Yang and I comes to mind, and I blurt out, "Also, Yang and I know about Team STRQ. Uncle Qrow told us. Is this what it was like for your team, too, mom? You know, when you split up? I think...I think dad misses you and the rest of his team the way I miss Weiss and Blake, but he doesn't talk about it. I understand now. He lost you, and I...I've lost people too."

 _Her_ last moments flash through my mind. Then Penny's body, mangled and motionless on the arena floor, consumes my thoughts.

"Two of my friends...they're gone. I told you about them, remember? Pyrrha, and Penny. Somehow the bad guys knew about Penny's secret. They showed the whole world, and that raised a panic and brought Grimm. Then, during the battle, Jaune called Weiss to tell her we needed to stop Pyrrha. She'd gone to the top of Beacon Tower to face a woman named Cinder." My eyes burn with anger and regret. "She's their leader, I think. I ran to the top of the tower as fast as I could."

Tears fall uninterrupted as I speak. "After what the enemy did to Penny, I didn't want to lose anyone else. I thought I could save her, but...but I wasn't fast enough, Mom. Even with my speed, I got there too late. Maybe if I'd...if I had just…"

I stop to calm down, slow my breathing, and let myself get lost in the cool breeze blowing across my face. "Uncle Qrow wants to do something. So do I. He said the enemy's trail leads to Haven. If that's where they'll strike next, then I want to stop what happened to my friends and my team from happening there. Give me strength, Mom." I run a finger over my cross-shaped necklace, feeling its smooth texture. "I'll need it." I turn to look back the way I came, but I am too far out to see the house from here. "I'm going to tell Yang tomorrow. Um...if Pyrrha's up there with you...if Penny really had a soul, and she's there too...tell them I'm sorry, and I miss them. We all do." I smile, the tears starting to dry on my face. I don't bother to wipe them away. As painful as this is, somehow the tears just feel right to me. Trying to hide them would be useless, I decide. Mom would still know.

Finally, I decide it's time to talk about what Uncle Qrow told me. "Mom, Uncle Qrow told me about the silver eyes. I don't much yet, but I know that if I have this power, I have to try my best to stop them next time. I will. Just like you would have." I pause, then square my shoulders. "I should get back, before dad freaks out. You know how he is. I'll miss you, but you'll be in my thoughts. As always, wish me luck! Love you." By some miracle, I manage a smile, then turn and walk away, the snow crunching beneath my feet with each step.

The familiar thought creeps into my mind again, but it doesn't hurt anymore. After sharing everything with my mom, I somehow feel like things make sense now. I know what I have to do. I see Penny, Pyrrha, and my teammates' faces. It is all clear to me. My duty as a Huntress is to protect the innocent. The enemy got to Penny, and even defeated Pyrrha. I can't let them get away with any more evil. Even if that means going to Haven. I have to do this for the memory of Penny, and for Pyrrha, too. Just like I told Jaune at Beacon Academy, failure is not an option for a leader. Even the leader of a broken team.

 _I wasn't fast enough,_ I repeat to myself. _But next time, I will be._


End file.
